1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielded cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, wires for sensors or electrical components use a shield layer formed around an insulation layer of a conductive wire so as to prevent the introduction or emission of electromagnetic noise. The shield layer is generally formed by being braided or served so as to facilitate the bending.
A shielded cable has been proposed in which a shield layer is formed of a composite strand having a two-layer structure that is composed of a layer of a magnetic material and a layer of a conductive material to absorb the electric and magnetic fields of electromagnetic noise (see e.g. JP-B-5019730).
The shielded cable has a shield layer formed by braiding composite strands each composed of an inner layer of copper and an outer layer of iron as a magnetic material provided on the outer side of the inner layer. In this configuration, the layer formed of a magnetic material exerts a shielding effect against radio wave in a low-frequency band and the layer formed of a conductive material exerts a shielding effect against radio wave in a high-frequency band.